


Prewett Protection

by HPxObsessedFan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, Fantasy, Hurt/Comfort, Magical Bonds, Magical Realism, Magical Traditions, Percy is deceased, Romance, World Creation-Halloweentown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29223384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPxObsessedFan/pseuds/HPxObsessedFan
Summary: Molly, Arthur, Sirius, and Remus have come up with a way to save Splendora from Dumbledore and The Dursleys, and that plan includes Molly's older brother Fabian.
Relationships: Family - Relationship, Friendship - Relationship, Wife/Husband
Kudos: 7





	1. Escaping

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I just mess with the characters, genders, and story plots.
> 
> A/N: This will not be an Xover with Halloweentown but Splendora's dream world will come true.

**A/N: Megan Fox as Splendora.**

****

A set of wide vibrant eyes the color of bright emerald green looked glazed over and distant on the young lady staring into space. Her mind was the one place Splendora Agatha Potter could escape from her horrible life at the Dursley home and the memories of everything she has been through since her parents were murdered, before and after the war. From the time she was six-years-old, Splendora has built a mindscape inside her mind. She was a master in the Art of Occumency, not that anyone knew that. Everyone saw what they wanted to see aside from the people she trusted most in this wretched old world.

Anyway, her true mindscape was hidden behind memories of when she had been forced to sleep in the cupboard under the stairs. Snape thought he knew everything when he failed to teach her properly in the Art of Occumency, but he only saw what she had wanted him to see. Splendora knew the vision of Sirius had been fake but she needed information about the prophecy, so with Sirius's help, they formed a plan so Splendora could finally learn the truth. They knew there had been a very good chance of Sirius dying, so they made a Golem of Sirius, while in reality, Sirius was in France getting a trial so he could get his freedom.

Her true mindscape was an old castle, she called Witch University. She dreamt of going to a magical college just for all magical beings. Splendora actually conjured an entire world in her mind and named it Halloweentown. It was the most beautiful place she could envision and it became a reality in her mind. She could interact with everything and everyone she dreamt up. It was like she actually built this beautiful world that she wished had really existed. But Splendora knew that one day, her world would exist on another plane of existence so they wouldn't risk exposure with the muggle world. But she preferred to call the muggle world, the mortal world. It's less insulting.

Anyway, the reason she was up at this hour was in fact simple, a tradition which Splendora took part in ever since she knew how to tell the time, ever since she had come to understand that the date, July 31st was the day she of her birth, the birthday of one Splendora Agatha Potter. She preferred Dora or Aggie simply because her name was too long. At exactly midnight, she would turn seventeen years old, then she was leaving this god awful place. Just as she finished packing and getting dressed, a knock came at her door.

She cautiously opened the door with her wand already in her hand, ready to defend herself if necessary before she lowered it when she saw that it was Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. She knew they weren't Death Eaters for the fact that they still wore the Potter Medallion, it couldn't be removed by anyone but those from the Potter bloodline.

"Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, what are you doing here?" she asked motioning them inside her bedroom.

"Aggie, dear we came up with a plan with Sirius and Remus to get you away from the Dursley house and away from Dumbledore. We noticed that he had too much interest in you and your family vaults, so we planned accordingly," Mrs. Weasley before taking a deep breath. "I am sure that you have heard by now of my brothers? Fabian and Gideon, that they left the country after the first war, disillusioned and angry with the Ministry? They were angry at the fact that everything just went back to the same way it was, the same prejudice and hate in place. I'm getting off track, I apologize. Anyway, we know you are young and that this is a lot to ask of you, and it is another part of your life that has been forced into place by other people. But we would not be suggesting this if we did not think it was the only way. Now I mentioned my brother's because Fabian is the one that myself, Sirius, Remus, and Arthur agreed would be the best choice. He has been thinking about settling down with someone for a while, he's older but given how mature you are, someone younger wouldn't be for you and he can protect and guard you better, he will be good to you and I believe that there is a very good chance of love between the two of you," Mrs. Weasley explained.

"So an arranged marriage...I actually don't have a problem with this plan. But I know how some marriages are and I want to keep control of my vaults. I will not compromise on that," Splendora said firmly.

"You will not have to," Mr. Weasley said. He had already told them that Splendora wouldn't budge on that issue when she had stopped all payments to the Dursley family and Dumbledore when she had discovered they had been stealing from her for sixteen years.

"Then, allow me to shower and get dressed," she said smiling as she took out a heart-stoppingly gorgeous dress she had purchased on a whim. It would seem plain to most witches, but Splendora wasn't like most witches. She saw beauty in everything. She had been drawn to it when she saw it. It contrasted beautifully with her long wavy hair. When she had entered the wizarding world, she researched why she could change her eyes and hair, as it turned out, she had some metamorphmagus abilities. She had taken to changing her hair and eyes constantly because she had grown tired of people only seeing her father when they looked at her. She could now make her scar disappear after the Horcrux inside her scar had been destroyed.

When she came out of the bathroom, Mrs. Weasley gasped before smiling.

"Oh, honey, you look beautiful," she said as she took in the sight of Splendora in a black and white dress with hints of grey, with matching heels and jewelry set with a black purse in her hand. It had an unlimited extension charm with a feather-light charm so it wouldn't get heavy. They were about to leave when owls came soaring into the room with various letters and gifts.

"I will wait to open these when you and the others arrive tomorrow. I know it was supposed to be a surprise party but Ron can't keep a secret," Splendora said fondly shaking her head.

"That boy," Mr. Weasley said smiling.

"This portkey will take you directly to Gringotts, then they will perform their magic and send you to the French branch where Fabian will be waiting," Mrs. Weasley said when Splendora finished packing everything that mattered. She was leaving behind the rags the Dursley's forced her to wear over the years.

"I will see you tomorrow," she said smiling before vanishing.


	2. Fabian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There is smut in this chapter further down so if you don't like it, then please, skip it.

**A/N: This is Fabian**

****

When she arrived in the France branch of Gringotts, she was startled at how handsome her soon to be husband was. He was one of the best looking wizards Splendora has ever seen and she has seen a lot of drop-dead gorgeous wizards. But Fabian was definitely the crown jewel of wizards. He was 6'4, with long wavy Auburn red hair, a beard, and ocean blue eyes, and had broad shoulders and what looked like a nicely muscled frame to match. Splendora has always been a sucker for long hair and blue eyes. She could get lost in his eyes for days and be perfectly happy. There's was no way that attraction would ever be an issue. He had a powerful presence that she could feel trickling over her already, as his eyes drank Splendora in with that hope and…something that she had long since recognized as desire.

"Splendora," her name was breathed out in relief and with a note of hope that made her heart skip a beat. The voice was deep, slightly rough, and very attractive. Fabian's voice was a mixture of a French and English accent detectable even through that one word.

She normally didn't like people using her full name as it is way too long, but she found that she liked the way her name sounded coming from him.

"Splendora, it is great to finally meet you," Fabian smiled and bowed when he saw her take a few steps out of the ritual circle before pausing as the sound of his voice made her weak in the knees.

"I've heard a lot about you," she said before biting her bottom lip. A habit she hasn't been able to kick. Fabian smiled wider and starting walking towards her with a prowl that reminded Splendora of a lion in hunting mode other than a man, and Merlin did it work for this man! She was stunned when upon reaching her Fabian gently caressed her cheeks before pressing their lips together. It was completely chaste and gentle, barely lasting a few seconds but it still left her lips tingling.

When he pulled away, Splendora couldn't help but touch her lips smiling as she peered up at him through her eyelashes.

"I apologize, but I have been waiting months to be able to do that," Fabian grinned.

"You never have to apologize for that," she said before leaning up and they again connected in the most earth-shattering kiss ever known. He teased her bottom lip, and she eagerly let him deepen the kiss. There was no battle for dominance; no one was weaker or stronger. There was just Fabian and Splendora in a dance as old as time… and what a dance it was.

When he pulled away, Fabian couldn't help but laugh when he saw that she was pouting. He placed a hand on her lower back, "Come, let us go home, this has probably been an overwhelming night for you,"

Splendora nodded in agreement, wrapping her arm around his waist smiling. She knew everything was happening fast but she also knew that they were compatible magic-wise. She knew from Sirius, that it meant they were an ideal match. She had learned everything about wizarding culture because she wanted to understand where she came from. In the magical world, there were no such thing as soulmates but an individual's magic would seek out the one most compatible. It was the closest thing they have to a soulmate, and that is the reason wizards and witches will not seek out casual sex. Their magic would never settle for second best.

"I'm going to apparate us home," he warned as he had heard from the others how much she hated it. She nodded and was surprised that instead of taking her arm or hand, he wrapped her securely in his arms. _I don't ever remember feeling this safe before,_ she thought as she laid her head on his chest before he apparated them home.

They arrived in a beautiful garden, before he leads her further into their yard, and saw a peaceful, but stunning three-story Victorian home.

"Sirius had told me a lot about what kind of home you would love, and he mentioned that the Victorian homes were what you liked the most. He said you like the kind of homes that tell a story," he explained.

"Yeah. This is my dream home. This is the kind of home I dreamt of raising a family in. I like cottage and cabin style home also but Victorians are my favorite," she said smiling.

"I gathered that. The walls inside are either white or grey, because I wanted you to have a say in how you would like the house decorated," he said leading her up the stairs and into the house.

"Thank you," she said kissing his cheek.

"Now, the tour can wait till tomorrow, for now, how about a warm drink and some talk before bed? I'm sure you have questions for me, and I know I have a few for you," Fabian suggested.

"That would be nice," Splendora nodded.

"Good, now take a seat and I will be right back, is hot chocolate ok?" Fabian asked guiding her over to a love seat in front of a crackling fireplace.

"That would be great," she smiled slightly even if she'd prefer a glass of white wine. She didn't drink a lot but sometimes she just needs a drink. Fabian smiled as he brushed his fingers over her cheek before he turned to leave the room It was almost as though he could not believe Splendora was real.

While she waited for her soon to be husband to return, she looked around the room. There wasn't much aside from furniture, an entertainment center with hundreds of movies, and above the mantle of the fireplace, where pictures stood, one of the all of the Weasley family waving madly at her from the frame, one of Mrs. and Mr. Weasley on what had to be their wedding day with Fabian and who could only be Gideon grinning proudly on either side of the happy couple, a picture of Gideon with his arm wrapped around a pretty blonde-haired woman on what looked like their wedding day with Fabian grinning beside Gideon and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley beside his wife, one of just the seven Weasley children, all piled in together from what looked a good few years ago looking at Ginny and Ron, and a picture of a quite young little girl carefully holding a baby boy - Rose and Samuel - she would guess.

The last picture caught her by surprise. It was a picture of her at the memorial ball, in a beautiful silver gown. It was shortly after the war ended, and she had the idea of throwing a ball to remember those they lost on both sides of the war. It was where she had her picture taken for a Chocolate Frog Card and her Order of Merlin first class. She had also inherited her parent's Order of Merlin First Class. It had brought her to tears when she received them. Splendora didn't enjoy being the center of attention but she would bear it for those they lost.

"Here we are," Fabian stepped back into the room carrying two cups, his eyes focused on her like she was the most important person alive. He sat down close enough that their legs were pressed together before passing her one of the cups. Splendora wouldn't help but flushed slightly even as she smiled when Fabian placed his free arm over the back of the sofa behind her head. "Is this okay…" Fabian asked and started to pull his arm away, only to stop when Splendora threw her legs over his.

"If I wasn't okay with any of this, I would never have kissed you. I don't trust easily but I feel safer with you than I have with those I trust more than anything in the world. It's fast but I'm not to stop anything from happening naturally. If it happens, then so be it," she said smiling as she rested her head over his heart. She enjoyed listening to the powerful, strong heart beneath her head.

"I'm happy I make you feel safe. I'll do everything in my power to keep you safe and happy for as long as we live," he vowed.

"You said you have known about this for a few months?" Splendora asked taking a sip of her hot chocolate.

"Molly and Arthur got in touch with me about five months ago. They told me about the slightly mad plan that they had come up with and asked if I would consider you. I will admit at first I was going to say no, you are young and I am looking to start a family. But the more they spoke about you…I agreed, and I have been waiting since then for this day," Fabian chuckled as Splendora flushed.

"I want a family, my own family. Voldemort is gone and I have a chance at a future now, and children, that is definitely something I want," Splendora clarified for the older man.

"I reckon between the two of us we can produce some kids that would blow people's socks off," Fabian grinned getting a laugh from Splendora he had hoped for.

"How do five children sound? Three boys, and two girls," she said smiling.

"I love it," he said leaning down to kiss her and pulled her body closer to his own. They felt their magic merging with each other, urging them to complete the bonding process.

"Before we go any further, you have to tell me if you are ready for this," Fabian said trailing kisses down her neck as she straddled his waist.

"Yes," she gasps as he trailed more kisses down the line of her jaw to her ear. "Splendora," his voice was smooth as silk, yet laced with a raw desire. "I'm going to love you until the end of time. Mmm, darling, you taste so good. Your body feels so good wrapped around me. I want to show you. Let me show you what I feel. Let me make love to you."

His voice dropped lower as he said that. She felt desire pool deep inside her in response. Her eyes fell closed, a slight moan slipping from her lips. The only thing she could do was nod because she was already past words. He stood up from the sofa, cradling her in his arms as she wrapped her arms and legs around his body. When they entered the bedroom, he stopped at the foot of the bed, and she unwrapped her body from his, sliding down his body, a moan slipping from her lips as her center slid along his manhood.

He stepped back a bit before slowly turning her around to face the bed as he gently moved her hair to the side of her neck, lightly kissing as he unzipped her dress and helping her step out of the dress as she toed off her heels and took off her jewelry. He was stunned at how beautiful she was, even with the scars. He kissed back up her body as he helped her out of her knickers and bra before turning her around to face him.

"You are stunning," he whispered smiling as she unbuttoned his shirt before sliding both his jacket and shirt off his body. She softly kissed down his chest before kneeling down and helping him out of his dress pants. She noticed he went commando, she thought it was sexy. She looked up at him before smirking as she licked the tip of his manhood.

"Bloody hell, no. Not yet. Tonight is about you," he said as he picked her up and gently laid her in the middle of the bed. He lightly brushed his fingers down her chest to her waist, her stomach sucked in, her breasts out, as she writhed in his arms.

He peered down at her as he gently cupped her breasts in his hand watching as she fell apart his arms and he hadn't even started yet. He loved how she was so responsive to his touch.

He leaned down gently suckling and nipping her breasts, before kissing down her chest to her maidenhood. He knew she was new to lovemaking so he went slow as to not shock her as he gently pushed his fingers in and out of her, and licking and sucking her bundle of nerves until she climaxed for the first time.

"Fabian," she cried as her body shook with aftershocks of her orgasm as he trailed kisses back up her body. He intertwined his figures with hers, placing her hands above her head, as he positioned himself at her maidenhood.

"This is going to hurt, so squeeze as hard as you need to," she nodded, then he slowly entered her inch by exquisite inch. When he was fully seated inside her with their hips nestled together, he let out a ragged breath. He felt so good inside her, that she wiggled her hips a bit as she wrapped her legs around his waist. They both groaned, then he whispered, "You feel so good wrapped around me," he said trying to give her time to adjust. Splendora was shocked that it didn't hurt as much as she thought it would but it was quickly forgotten as he started to move.

He slowly pulled back partway, then gently thrust, fully seating himself again. "Merlin, don't stop Fabian. You feel so good. Harder, please,"

He started at a decent pace, thrusting fully before pulling almost all the way out. She was getting closer to another orgasm, and Fabian said with a strangled voice, "Merlin, I can feel your walls quiverin' around me, Splendora. Let go and cum for me, my beauty,"

He thrust harder as he angled his hips, causing her to fall apart around him almost instantly, "Fabian! So good. Merlin!"

As she came back to herself, Fabian had switched them around so she was on top of him. He groaned as he kissed down her neck to her chest, "Splendora, you're absolutely the sexiest creature on earth..."

Then he thrust inside her to the hilt. When he grasped her hips, the feeling zinged more arousal through her system like a pinball game. She moaned loudly in response. "Ugh, Merlin. I love your hands on me, Fabian,"

He kept thrusting as she rode him harder and longer. She knew he was going to break her apart in all the best ways. She whimpered then panted, "Yes, Fabian...Merlin, you feel so good...I'm gonna cum, Fabian...YESS!"

As her orgasm started, Fabian growled loudly, saying, "That's it, darling'. Cum for me,"

Two more deep thrusts, then she felt him release inside of her as he stilled his movements. After a long moment, he kissed up her chest, to her neck, across her jawline, to her lips, before pulling away, then positioned them both on their sides without ever removing himself from inside her. They laid there for several moments, just enjoying the feel of each other.

Before too long, they drifted off to sleep holding each other through the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final Word Count: 2,589


	3. Gringotts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter was going to include the birthday party but it was going on longer than I wanted, so the next chapter will be her birthday party.

When Fabian woke up the following morning, early afternoon, he reached for his bride and was stunned when the sheets were cold to the touch, at first he panicked thinking she left, but then he heard the piano playing and smiled. Splendora must have discovered one of the rooms he had set up for her. From what Sirius and Remus had told him, Splendora could play both the guitar and piano, along with being able to draw and paint anything she set her mind to. He had been more than happy to do something special for his young bride. He didn't decorate the house but with what Sirius told him what her favorite colors were, it was easy to put some time and attention into the two rooms that Splendora would most likely be using a lot.

He put on his robe, before leaving the room and seeking out his wife. He was amazed at how much he already felt for her. He was already on his way to being head over heels in love with Splendora and he couldn't find it in himself to say this was all happening too fast. Fabian has always been impulsive and passionate, so he wouldn't deny his feelings for his wife. He was actually surprised that she was awake considering they had made love all through the night, well into the early morning hours.

"Good morning," he whispered in her ear hugging her from behind when he entered the room.

"I think you mean good afternoon," she teased as she leaned back and kissed him.

"Have you eaten?" he asked.

"I had some fruit and oatmeal. There's enough left over for you if you're hungry," she said taking his hand when he offered it and gently tugged her out of the room.

"You're a healthy eater, aren't you," he said smiling softly at her as he sat down at the table while she put on some more coffee.

"Yes. There's a reason for it though. I don't know how much you know about my upbringing, but I'm going to tell you anyway so you'll know why I react to sudden touches," she took a deep breath. "After my parents were killed, I was sent to my maternal aunt. They hate anything and everything to do with magic, and sadly, that included me too. From the time I was placed in that house, I was forced to sleep in a cupboard under the stairs. From age four, I was forced to cook, clean, and do yard work. I was beaten when I did magic. I was forced to dumb myself down in school as to not show up my cousin. All in all, I was mentally, emotionally, and physically abused. I was also starved most of the week but I made up for that by eating raw vegetables and fruit from the gardens in the neighborhood. Thankfully, I was never sexually assaulted but I think my parents did something to prevent that from happening. The only good thing that came out of that nightmare was I now have a strong work ethic. I don't do anything without working for it," she gave her husband the cliffs note version of her childhood.

"What's going to happen to those monsters?" he asked.

"I found out they had been stealing from me, so I took it all back with interest. They are now on the streets. I own the house I grew up in, but I think I'm going to sell it. I also own the company that Vernon worked for, he no longer works there. Sirius is taking them to court and they'll be sent to prison. I tried to get him to lay off the abuse charges because I ruined their reputations and their lives, but I couldn't talk him out of it," she explained shaking her head.

"Well, speaking as your husband, if Sirius hadn't have taken them to court, I probably would have killed them. I am also very proud of what you did to them and I am amazed at how strong of a person you are. Not many people would come out of an upbringing like that with strong morals," he said taking her into his arms.

"Growing up, I vowed to myself that I would do anything to be better than them. They called themselves normal but normal people do not treat others like that, let alone children," she said.

"I agree," he said kissing her head. "Alright enough talking about painful memories, what do want to do today?" he asked changing the subject.

"Well, I know our family is coming over and throwing me a party because Ron doesn't know how to keep a secret. I'd like to make a trip to Gringotts because while I know I am from a wealthy family, I want to know exactly what I inherited from them. I also want to know what my abilities are so I can practice them. We also need to decorate a little because our home is too plain. It needs color," she said smiling.

"Sounds like a plan," he said leading her up the stairs to their bedroom so they can shower and get dressed. He wanted to take advantage of the shower with his wife but he knew she was sore so he kept his touches innocent enough.

"Who unpacked my clothes?" she asked curiously as she went through her closet. She was stunned it was so big but she was willing to bet that her husband enlarged the rooms because their house wasn't really that big.

"Dobby has been here occasionally over the last few months but he knows that you like to do stuff yourself, so he doesn't stay long. I'm willing to say that he put your belongings away," Fabian said walking out into their bedroom.

"I wouldn't doubt it," she said shaking her head at the loyal little elf. Since they were most likely going to be doing a bit of shopping today, she decided to dress casually. She dressed in white jeans with a blue belt, a bluish-grey blouse with matching sandals. She braided her hair in a fishtail braid styling her bangs to frame her face. Before she left her closet, she grabbed the purse that matched her outfit. She never wore robes. It had been centuries since anyone has worn robes but the wizarding world wishes to remain in medieval times. But Splendora did own a red velvet cloak. She loved it.

"You look beautiful," Fabian said when she came into his view.

"Thank you," she said smiling. Fabian again wrapped his arms around his lovely wife and apparated them in front of the bank.

"Master Gobin, I would like a lineage and abilities test, please," Splendora requested to the teller.

"Follow me," he said gruffly. Splendora never did understand why wizards insisted on treating the race who monitored their money.

"Lady Potter-Prewett, my name is Riptooth, I am one of the goblins in charge of your accounts and I'm sure you know Grimlock is the other at our London branch," he introduced himself when they walked into his office.

"It is a pleasure to meet you. I am here for a linage and abilities test. I already know what properties and investments I inherited but I would like to know exactly what I inherited from my family," she requested.

"That will be no problem," he said as he instructed her on what she needed to do.

_Name: Lady Splendora Agatha Prewett nee Potter_

_Year: 1980 -_

_Parents: Lord James Fleamont Potter (deceased), Lord Sirius Orion Black (blood adoption), and Lady Lily Agatha Potter nee Evans (deceased)_

_Paternal Titles: Lady of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter, Lady of the Ancient and Noble House of Peverell, and Heiress by Blood Magic of the Ancient and Noble House of Black_

_Maternal Titles: Lady of the Ancient and Noble House of Cromwell and Lady of the Ancient and Royal House of Emrys_

_Magic has declared that Lady Splendora Agatha Prewett nee Potter is the Lady to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Gaunt by Right of Conquest and Lady to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Slytherin_

_Vaults: 687 Potter Family Vault, 398 Black Trust Vault, 947 Splendora Potter Vault, 147 Peverell Family Vault, 148 Emrys Family Vault, 149 Cromwell Family Vault, 133 Gaunt Family Vault, and 101 Slytherin Family Vault_

_Abilities: Magical Resistance (95% blocked by: A.P.W.B.D), Parseltongue (95% blocked by: A.P.W.B.D), Parselmagic (100% blocked by: A.P.W.B.D), Legilimency (100% blocked by A.P.W.B.D), Occlumency (85% blocked by A.P.W.B.D), Wandless Magic (95% blocked by A.P.W.B.D), Metamorphmagi (95% blocked by A.P.W.B.D), Air Elemantal (95% blocked by A.P.W.B.D), Earth Elemental (95% blocked by A.P.W.B.D), Conjuring (100% blocked by A.P.W.B.D), and Portal Creation (100% blocked by A.P.W.B.D)_

_Blocks: Loyalty Potion (keyed to A.P.W.B.D), and Hatred Potion (keyed towards Slytherins)_

"How much will it cost me to have these blocks removed?" she asked as Fabian was too angry at what had happened to his wife to say much of anything.

"You are our most valued customer due to your respect for the Goblins and other magical creatures, so we'll only charge you half of what we normally would have. The original price is £30,000 Galleons, but you will only need to pay £15,000 Galleons," he said.

"I'll take that deal. If you would like to harvest a very large basilisk, that I had killed and claimed in my second year, you are more than welcome to it. It had been around for over a thousand years because it had been the familiar of Salazar Slytherin. All I ask is that you split the cost equally to all victims. You and Grimlock are welcome to a share yourselves," she said smiling.

"Done," he said firmly. A snake that large would make all of them wealthy beyond their wildest dreams.

"The thing is, I get the tooth that has my blood on it. It punctured my arm when I killed it," she said as he led her and Fabian to the ritual room.

"I would want the same thing," he said before he and the other goblins starting chanting in their language breaking the blocks on her magic. It took a couple of hours before they were finished and Splendora could honestly say that she preferred the Cruciatus Curse to that. It had been worse than the torture curse. She was surprised she didn't pass out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final Word Count: 1,819


	4. Birthday Bash

When they got home that afternoon, they started decorating. Splendora decided to open the house up and provide more space and light. She didn't want anything closed off. She moved the entertainment center to an alcove on the other side of the room, then rearranged the furniture a little to provide more leg space. She hated small, and closed-in spaces due to her upbringing. She preferred open and light.

She hung up some pictures of her parents, and some pictures she and her friends had taken over the years all over the living room. Splendora enjoyed making memories. She and Fabian may be bonded magically, but she wondered if he would mind having an actual wedding. She wanted the people she loved the most in the world to see her get married. She wanted Sirius and Remus to walk her down the aisle. If Fabian agreed, Splendora would have a wedding portrait made to go up above the fireplace, over the mantle. It took a few hours but with Dobby's help, Splendora and Fabian finished the house just in time for their family to floo in.

"Dora! You look so happy," Ron and Hermione said smiling, hugging her. They haven't seen her due to Dumbledore being a control freak.

"I am. Happier than I have been in a while," she said as she hugged the rest of her family.

"This house looks homier," Molly said looking around more. She had tried to get her brother to decorate it before Splendora moved in but he was firm in his decision to wait for her.

"Have you opened any of the presents that were sent you?" Sirius asked.

"No. I knew you were throwing a party for me because Ron blabbed it when I caught him handling invitations for all of my friends," she said smiling at her best friend as his ears went red but he smiled back at her.

"Okay, we'll do presents first, then you kids can go outside while we handle the food and decorations," Molly said smiling.

Fred and George had given her one of each of their joke projects along with a beautiful purple dairy with a gold Calla Lily burnt into the cover with her name.

"The journal is charmed neverending so you will not have to keep buying different diaries you've bought since you were eleven," George explained.

"I was writing down my Hogwarts years," she said smiling when everyone looked at her questionably.

"Boys, I told you no joke projects. Now, why did you give Splendora all of those because she isn't a prankster," Molly asked.

"Dora gave us the start-up fund for the shop. She is our silent partner. We had the Goblins set up a contract so she would get a third of the percentage. She was the only person who saw value in our dream and she helped us achieve it," Fred explained after Splendora nodded to allow them to tell everyone.

"Thank you for believing in our boys when we didn't," Arthur said as his wife tried not to cry from all the pain she caused her boys.

"My pleasure. They are my brothers in every way that counts," she said laughing as they threw themselves at her and hugged her with all of their strength.

Charlie had given her the miniature dragon she fought against during the Tri-Wizard Tournament, along with a picture of her flying, trying to outfly the damn thing.

"Wow. Thank you, Charlie," she said smiling. Next was a gift from Ron. He had gotten her what looked to be two galleons worth of chocolate, and two more galleons worth of every wizarding candy available. He knew she had an incredible sweet tooth. Splendora was just thankful that magic burning calories so she wouldn't have to worry about her weight. Mrs. Weasley just never lost her baby weight but she still looked good for a woman her age. And Merlin knows that she earned all of that red hair given the number of children she had.

"Thank you, Ron," she said smiling.

"There is something else in the bottom of the box," he said motioning for her to look. She a beautiful jewelry box made of walnut. She resized it and saw it was the sign of a small dresser. It was spelled endless so she could put as much jewelry in it as she wanted. When she opened the jewelry box, she saw a locket. She opened it and saw a vintage style locket with pictures of her and all of her friends, and on the other side, there was a picture of her teaching the DA.

"Hermione and I figured we would combine our presents and make it one big present," he explained.

"It's beautiful," she said trying not to cry.

"You cannot ask how much it had cost," Hermione said laughing when she opened her mouth to do just that.

Ginny got her scrapbooks, candles, and earrings. Splendora knew that she must have saved all of her spending money to get everything. She had a suspicion that they all looked at her wish list she has been working on for the past two years.

Bill and Fleur had purchased an emerald green cashmere sweater, a black leather belt with emerald stones with matching earrings, and black Stilettos heels. She loved them.

 _Did they each have a copy of my wish list,_ she wondered amused.

From Remus, she got another photo album because, over the years, she had filled it with more pictures of everyone she cared about. It was a beautiful pale lavender, with a golden stag, werewolf, grim, and lily burnt into the cover. Inside were pictures of her parents, along with Sirius and Remus and a brown-haired female. Alice Longbottom, Neville's mother, and her Godmother. She was hoping there would be something she could do with her aunt Alice and uncle Frank. There were also pictures of the former Order of the Phoenix, and new ones of the newest members. The pictures she noted were stuck on shiny purple thick parchment, while golden glitter had been artfully scattered around the edges and corners. It was amazing.

Tonks got her a visibly large gift, as it was a round black walnut wooden makeup box with her name engraved on it. She opened the lid, which slides to the side, and discovered several layers of compartments, all full of beautiful and expensive-looking makeup, hair, manicure, and pedicure tools. Splendora carefully slides aside different compartments until she found seven in total. Blushers and liquid and powder foundations as well as concealers, primers, and base powders and liquids in one compartment, while another was filled with eye shadows in cream, powder, matt, and shimmer format in every color imaginable, some not even found in muggle brands. There was a selection of different colored mascara, with different sized brushes to allow for different lash length and volume. She even found eye pencils, liquid eyeliners, and false eyelashes in another compartment.

She shook her head at the sight of a third compartment filled with brushes and applicators in every shape and size. A fourth compartment had lipsticks, glosses, with liquid and pencil liners of every color imaginable. A fifth compartment had nail polishes, nail files, buffers, clippers, and other manicure and pedicure tools, along with Acrylic nails in all lengths, sizes, and shapes. A sixth compartment held hair tools, such as a hair-dryer, irons to provide every curl imaginable, along with removable applicators to crimp and straighten hair. The final and seventh compartment held hairbrushes and combs, dividers, and grips in all shapes and sizes.

At the sight of all this, Splendora knew magic held the box together, an extension charm for example to make it bigger, deeper, and wider on the inside than the outside led one to believe. Makeup, manicure, pedicure, and hair set for all beauty need any witch could ever possibly need or even want right at her fingertips. It was gorgeous.

"This is wonderful! Thank you, Tonks," she said throwing her arms around her. Splendora had needed more beauty products because she either ran low, was out, or some of it was broken beyond repair.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had gotten her a box similar to the one Tonks had gotten her but it was perfumes, moisturizers, bubble baths, luffas, towels, washcloths, toothbrushes, toothpaste, shampoos, conditioners, body washes, razors, shaving creams, bath oils, bath bombs, bath pillow, face cleansers and scrubs, toners and steamers, masks, and lip scrubs and balms.

Splendora loved taking long, hot, steamy bubble baths and everyone knew it. She just couldn't help herself. It was going to be used tonight with her gorgeous husband.

Neville had gotten her seeds to plant her flower gardens along with her fruit and vegetable gardens. He also got her a greenhouse for her magical plants. Herbology was one of their best subjects and they could spend hours talking about plants. They had recently done a sibling blood bond with each other so no matter what, they would know that they were family and could count on each other.

Luna had gotten her a book on magical creatures and added some pages with memories of her seeing them, with information about them. Splendora had recently talked her into publishing a book with her memories of magical creatures that only she can see so people will stop making a mockery of her. Luna was one of her very best friends and she didn't like it when people hurt her for being different. Splendora liked that she was different.

"The next ones are gifts from your parents. They were time delayed until your seventeenth birthday," Sirius explained when she saw the small boxes. One of the boxes held a ring with the Potter signet and was oval-shaped and had an outline of a Lion engraved in the center, with a letter P in the center of the Lion made up of white diamonds and pure red rubies.

She removed the ring from the box before placing it on her right middle finger and watched as it settled, but gasped as she felt the metal become warm. The charm infused in the ring to allow it to shrink or increase in size to suit the needs of the wearer activated as soon as it settled on her finger. To her, the magic around her felt like a spark of warmth as it surrounded her middle finger as the ring shrank to fit her delicate finger. She flexed her hand as she got a feel for the new piece of jewelry. Splendora has always loved jewelry. She was a girl who loved style and fashion but thankfully, she wasn't like Lavender Brown. Splendora actually studied in school and didn't concentrate on boys.

In the next box, a long pure white gold chain that had a medium-sized oval-shaped locket. In the center of the locket was her initials S.A.P. made up of tiny pure blood-red rubies and the purest looking white diamonds and around the edge of the locket decorated with a small Tiger Lily and the opposite side had a small stag. The actual flower was an outline of rubies and the stem diamonds. As for the stag, diamonds outlined the antlers and rubies for the eyes. She eyed it in awe loving it on sight, knowing nothing up until then could be more beautiful in her eyes as she took in the symbol of both of her parents outlined in diamonds and rubies. She had never owned nor been given anything as expensive or with such sentimental meaning behind it.

She opened it carefully and her breath caught when a tune, which sounded very much like a lullaby started to play. It was enough to bring instant tears to her eyes at the sound, that somehow spoke to her from somewhere deep down and personal inside of her very being.

The next item was a crystal picture frame shaped like a book, on one side, it held a picture of the day of Splendora's birth, the middle frame was a college of the nine-month sonograms leading up to her birth, and the final picture was a mixture of a magical blessing day and christening. Her parents were holding her and looking down at her, occasionally looking at each other. When she opened the last two boxes and inside were her parent's wands, and her mother's engagement ring, and their wedding hands.

From Sirius, she got a brand new Firebolt and a broomstick polishing and grooming service kit. On the handle, Splendora's name was engraved. The last gifts were from Fabian and Gideon. It was a black walnut trunk with seven compartments, and a beautiful heartshaped neckless with a picture of her and Fabian. She also got a diamond watch with her initials engraved on the back.

"We would have given you your parents' journals but we couldn't find them," Sirius explained.

"I have them in my school trunk. I have had them since I was fifteen," she said smiling.

"That's a relief," Remus said smiling before they got on with Splendora's party. The kids were booted outside for the day, while the adults decorated the downstairs and cooked all of her favorite foods.

Splendora had a great day. It was one of the best days of her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final Word Count: 2,257


	5. Discussing Plans

The following week was amazing. Fabian and Splendora finally had the chance to know each other mentally and emotionally, as well as physically. Splendora could honestly say that she loved him more than anything. She couldn't imagine her life without him by her side. Splendora didn't think it was possible to love someone this much but she was proven wrong but in this instance, she was happy to be wrong. Fabian could make her laugh for hours. They enjoyed just being together. They didn't even have to talk, they could sit and look at each other and be perfectly happy.

Splendora had decided against going back to Hogwarts and just take her NEWTS at the Ministery. She didn't want to be around Dumbledore. He had been abusing his position as her magical guardian for years, stealing heirlooms and money from her vaults whenever he wanted. Well, Splendora put a stop to that. The Dumbledore name is now viewed as something to scoff at in the wizarding world. No one approved of stealing from a child, let alone an orphan. He lost his three jobs, but still manage to become the Transfiguration professor. She wasn't going to take the chance of Dumbledore trying anything else towards her.

Splendora also wanted to ask Fabian if he would mind having a wedding where all their family and friends were there to celebrate with them. She wouldn't mind if it was on Halloween. She wanted something good to become of that horrible night, instead of a constant reminder of what she lost all those years ago. It was time that she could look back on that day, and remember something happy and wonderful, instead of loss and depression.

"Love, what are you thinking about so intently?" Fabian asked coming up behind her and wrapping her in his arms.

"I want to take my NEWT'S early. I don't ever want to see Dumbledore again because if I do, I am likely to kill him for abusing his position in my life. And I don't want to leave you for an entire year. That is just not something I am willing to do," she explained as he picked her up bridal style and sat down on the sofa.

"I don't want to be away from you either, so I agree with you taking your NEWT'S early. But won't you miss doing your last year with your best friends by your side?" he asked.

"I'll miss them but it's not like we won't be able to talk. I gave them protein journals to stay in touch, and I made them mirrors that are connected to mine so we can see each other whenever we want," she explained.

"It seems you covered your bases," he said smiling.

"Yes, I did. Now, what do you think of having a wedding so all of our family and friends can see us married?" she asked.

"I love it. I like the idea of you walking down the aisle towards me," he said smiling at the picture in this mind.

"I've always dreamed of getting married. But I want it to be on Halloween because I want the day to remind me of something wonderful instead of depressing. I don't always want to be looking back on that day and remembering what happened to my parents," she explained.

"I agree," he said smiling.

"Now, you've seen the world I have created in my mind, what do you think of me making it a reality?" she wondered.

"I think it's a wonderful idea. I am tired of hiding due to all of the past witch hunts. I would like to do whatever I want in the open and not having to worry about exposing the magical world. Are you going to make the creatures you thought up, also?" he asked excitedly.

"I actually think they are real but in hiding. I mean even the magical world is prejudiced against people or beings that are different from them. But yes, I will be allowing them to roam around and have jobs, and be free to do whatever they want as long as it doesn't break the law," she said smiling.

"How are you going to do this?" he asked.

"I think it's just a matter of projecting everything from my mind and allowing it to take root in another dimension when I create the portal between worlds," she said as she thought up everything she needed to do.

"I'd prefer that you'd practice first because I don't want you to fracturing your core. This world will take up all of your energy and I don't want anything happening to you," Fabian explained.

"Don't worry, I will be careful. I already have a map of everything needed in this new world," she said pulling it out and showing him.

"It seems you have thought of everything, but what about a name for this new world?" he asked.

"Halloweentown," she smiled at the thought of her dream finally becoming a reality. And she didn't have to worry about Death Eaters because they all died when she killed Voldemort as he had tied the dark mark to his follower's magic and souls.

"That fits," he said because it was all magical creatures that were going to be living in this new world. Fabian couldn't wait because he was tired of being forced to hide.

It only took about a week to finish her NEWT'S and she found she passed every single subject. Astronomy - OO+, Care of Magical Creatures - EE, Charms - OO+, Defense Against the Dark Arts - OO+, Herbology - EE, History of Magic - OO+, Potions - EE, Transfiguration - O, Arithmancy - O, Study of Ancient Runes - OO+, Wizarding Etiquette - OO+, Foreign Languages - O, Magical Languages - A, Dueling - EE, Healing - O, and Warding - EE

Splendora has always been smart but she only showed it when it counted. Exams, tests, and final grades. She didn't feel the need to flaunt how smart she was. She loved Hermione, but she needed to stop being in everyone's face about how intelligent she was. It was insulting to those who tried their best and still didn't get the grades they needed.

During that time, Splendora had finalized her plans for Halloweentown, but she knew it would take at least five years to move everything into Halloweentown unless others were willing to lend their magic to the project. It was time for their world to live in harmony. Splendora wanted magic to continue but that won't happen in the world they live in because they were on the brink of exposure due to magical wars, and muggle raised witches and wizards always crossing between worlds. It had to stop.

The parents who took care of and loved their magical child will be allowed to come and live in Halloweentown, but those that mistreat their magical offspring will have their memories erased and the child is taken out of their care and moved to Halloweentown where they will be safe. Splendora had already thought of how to keep track of magical births in the muggle world, she made a witches glass, the first of many to watch over the muggle world for magical children. It was time for the abuse of magical children to stop. Lastly, the squibs who were disowned and abandoned will have a place in Halloweentown. The practice of abandoning children will be at an end.

While her friends were finishing up their last year at Hogwarts, Splendora will be conjuring up another world. She was so excited for her dream to become a reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final Word Count: 1,295


	6. Date Night

Splendora and Fabian have been so busy for the past month and a half that they haven't been able to spend quality time together, so tonight, Fabian planned to change that. He planned a nice day out, then a dinner date with flowers, wine, Splendora's favorite meal, then he was going to propose to her with her mother's engagement ring.

"Love, are you ready to leave?" Fabian asked when he walked into their bedroom.

"Not quite. Are you planning just a nice casual day out or something fancy? I need to know what to dress for," she said laughing as she curled her hair and put it up in a high ponytail with her bangs framing her face.

"Go for casual dressy," he said kissing her neck breathing in her apple mist perfume.

"Okay. Now go before we're late for the day you have been planning for weeks," she said twisting around in her vanity chair, kissing him. She knew they would never leave the bedroom if he stayed any longer.

Splendora chose a velvet navy blue blouse, white jeans, navy blue heels, and diamond and navy blue jewelry set. Her husband spoiled her. He wouldn't let her pay for her new wardrobe herself, but he did let her purchase her own jewelry, thankfully. She knew it was because of her upbringing, and she couldn't deny she enjoyed the pampering, but she wasn't used to depending on anyone but herself. It was going to take some getting used to.

The first place Fabian took her was Musume. It was a viewing of magical history, along with the muggle history of France. It was run by squibs, muggleborns, half-bloods, and purebloods. It just goes to show that if they were willing, different people from different backgrounds could work together.

The next place Fabian took her was to get a portrait done of them both. He wanted to document their first date as a married couple and if he could get away with it, they would be going out at least twice a month. They needed time to just be together without anyone butting in. They loved their family but they didn't know how to mind their own business. Their marriage wasn't something they could stick their noses in. It had nothing to do with them and they haven't yet grasped the concept.

Then, Fabian took her to a little French cafe so Splendora could taste everything they had to offer because she hasn't yet got to eat French food. It was a shame because he loved French food. And as it turned out, she loved it too. Their last stop before going back home to get dressed for their dinner date was an antique shop so she could look around. Splendora loved items that told a story. Before they went home, she saw a puppy, that looked like a Grim, being beaten by his owner. She was furious.

"Hey!" she exclaimed pointing her wand at the wizard in question. The man turned around and paled when he saw Splendora Potter pointing her wand at him with a look of fury on her face. Everyone in the magical world knew that you didn't piss off this witch. Her temper was legendary, along with how she ended Voldemort. Not wanting to face her, the wizard portkeyed home.

"Hey little guy, it's okay," she said leaning down and picking him up. "You're not a Grim, you are a little wolf cub," she said smiling.

"Let's take him home," Fabian said as he watched his wife fall in love with that little cub.

When they got home, they conjured what their newest little member of the family would need, and feeding him before they got ready for their date. Splendora got dressed in a navy blue gown with gold jewelry set with matching heels and clutch.

Splendora was surprised that Fabian, her wonderful, stubborn husband made reservations at one of the most expensive, and exclusive restaurants in all of France. They were seated at a private table, and soon were ordering. The food was delicious, but Fabian found he preferred his wife's homecooked meals. She cooked with a lot of love in the dishes she made, and that made them better.

"Splendora Agatha Potter Prewett," Fabian started standing up from his chair. "I love you. I love you so much more than I ever thought possible. You have made me a better man," Fabian said, then rounded the table. He dropped to one knee. "I want to be with you for the rest of my life. I want to die in your arms surrounded by our children, grandchildren, and our crazy family. I want your face to be the first thing I see in the morning, and the last face I see at night," Fabian said passionately. Splendora had tears running down her face. She knew what was coming, and she had never been happier. "You make me very happy. You are the woman of my dreams and I cannot imagine my life without you. Will you marry me?" he asked already knowing the answer from his wife but the people around them didn't know that they were already married. "Yes. Yes, I'll marry you!" Splendora said loud enough for the entire world to hear. She cupped his cheeks with her hands and kissed him tenderly. There was a burst of applause, and they looked around the restaurant. They hadn't noticed the tables around them get quiet as it became obvious what was going on. Splendora blushed, but Fabian just turned towards her and opened the ring box. It was, of course, her mother's engagement ring. "I love you," he said placing the ring onto her finger, then swept her up into an all-consuming kiss.

They left quickly after that, needing to get home and celebrate properly. They practically ran into the house and started kissing and touching furiously against the closed front door. They became desperate quickly, each needing the other badly. Fabian got on his knees, pushing her dress up. He discovered that she wasn't wearing panties and that she was wearing thigh-high stockings that held themselves up. He moaned, seeing the wetness that was so copious it was on her upper thighs. He leaned forward, and licked it away, but didn't get where she really wanted. She moaned, frustrated. Fabian quickly stood up and unbuckled his belt. He quickly pulled his cock out. He was desperately hard, and he had always wanted to fuck her against a wall. Splendora looked at his cock hungrily, wanting that inside her. "Up!" Fabian commanded. He grasped the back of her thighs and pulled her legs up. She gave a little hop, then wrapped her legs around Fabian's waist. She leaned back, letting the door take some of her weight, and making it more comfortable.

Fabian quickly pushed into her, groaning at how tight she was. "Ohh, Fabian!" Splendora moaned, lowly. He immediately started thrusting, fucking her into the door. "I'm gonna do this forever. I'm going to make love to you for the rest of our days," he said, making her groan. He continued thrusting strongly while holding her legs up with his arms. After many minutes, she had climaxed twice. It felt like forever, but had only been a half-hour. Fabian's thrusts had started to become erratic, he was about to cum. He pushed in as far as he could and came loudly. Fabian finally placed her feet on the ground, after pulling out of her. Splendora wobbled unsteadily, and he placed his arm around her waist. They made their way upstairs, kissing occasionally. "I love you, Fabian. I can't wait to marry you in front of the people who matter most to us," Splendora said, as they were laying in bed, facing each other. "I love you too, Splendora," he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final Word Count: 1,339


	7. Halloweentown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I wanted to make this story longer, but it seemed like it wanted to be wrapped up. I hope you enjoyed it.

As it turned out, Splendora was wrong about how much time it would take to create Halloweentown. It took two years because when word got out about what she had been doing, everyone wanted to lend their magic so they could finally have the freedom of using their magic whenever they would like. They didn't want to live in fear that one day, they would be discovered. The only one who didn't like the idea of creating their own world was Albus Dumbledore. But they didn't have to deal with him anymore as he had a heart attack and died. Splendora may not have liked him, but she was sad that he passed away. She valued life.

Six months after Fabian had proposed, they were married surrounded by their family and friends. It was everything Splendora wanted but she would have loved for her parents to be there. It had been a truly bittersweet event but Splendora knew that they were there in spirit.

Anyway, after the portal had been created, everyone portkeyed their homes and their belongings to Halloweentown. But Splendora had made it clear that prejudice of any kind will not be tolerated. Before the wizarding world had found out what Splendora had been doing, she and Fabian went around and found all of the creatures that were in hiding and relocated them to Halloweentown. They were all humanoid creatures but Splendora thought they were amazing and wonderful.

There were ogres, trolls, goblins, werewolves (they do not transform), werecats, nymphs, elves, skeletons, forest giants, gremlins, the tooth fairy, mummies, genies, pumpkin-headed creatures, amphibian creatures, banshees, zombies, abominable snowmen, the boogyman, gargoyles, and ghouls. Next, the leprechauns, cupids, oracles, dwarves, satyrs, shamans, soothsayers, valkyries, and gypsies. Splendora thought it was heartbreaking for them to have to hide even from the magical world they belonged in.

The last magical creatures that joined the others in Halloweentown was all of the magical creatures in the wizarding world. The magical world didn't discover what Splendora and Fabian were doing until the last of the dragons disappeared. The only magical creatures not allowed in Halloweentown was the dementors. They were monsters. Actually, Splendora had designed a spell to kill those monsters and set the souls free to move on.

Anyway, when they explained why they were doing what they were doing, everyone wanted to live in Halloweentown. But Splendora did warn them that there wasn't going to be a Ministery. It would be a counsel formed to look after the citizens of Halloweentown. It would be called, the Halloweentown Counsel. Family names and bloodlines would not matter. There would be someone from each magical race on that counsel to make sure their world is being run right.

When the last of the magical citizens joined Halloweentown, Splendora announced that they will only be able to crossover to the mortal world once a year, on Halloween night. As time went on, they discovered that time moved differently and slower in Halloweentown. Splendora didn't think much of it because everyone was happy.

They didn't have to hide anymore. Children could practice magic whenever they pleased without the fear of being expelled from school. Wizards had insisted they be renamed warlocks as it was more refined. They sure had egos but everyone agreed with the name change. As time moved towards, everyone discovered that they didn't need to use wands to perform their magic. They could now do everything without a wand and they loved it.

After three years living in Halloweentown, Splendora and Fabian decided to start a family. When they found out what they were having, Splendora could have killed her husband. He got her pregnant with twins on the first try. They decided on the names Dylan James and Orion Fabian. They looked just like Splendora. She loved those boys more than anything but they took after their father, uncle, and cousins in the pranking department. She had her work cut out for her but she made sure they knew the difference between pranking and bullying. She didn't want her children hurting people.

Splendora and Fabian had another set of twins five years after their sons were born. They had two beautiful little girls. Marnie Lily and Elizabeth Jean. After she gave birth to her girls, she was warned not to have any more children as childbirth put too much strain on her body. She knew her upbringing had been the cause but she couldn't be anything but happy when she held her girls for the first time. Now they looked just like their daddy. She felt sorry for them when they started dating.

They were well over a thousand years old when Splendora and Fabian died in their sleep. They had done everything they set out to do and had an amazing life surrounded by their children, grandchildren, great-grandchildren, and many more. They had a lot of wonderful memories and they finally made the world a better place for magical beings. There was no prejudice in Halloweentown.

When they crossed over to the great beyond, they were welcomed by their family. Everyone had been proud of everything they had accomplished. As they watched over their world, they were honored when many different buildings and streets were named after them. They could rest peacefully now that they knew their world would be looked after by their descendants.

Everything was as it should be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final Word Count: 912


	8. NOT AN UPDATE!

I am going to do another story like this but it will take place after the war and with Potter quadruplets. Harry, Evan, Rose, and Iris. They never contacted the Dursley family after a terrible visit. Sirius and Remus along with the Tonks family and Amelia Bones raise the Potter children. And since there were Bloodwards in the movies and books, they will hold up anywhere because there will be four Potter children. The Potter children along with their loves will be the ones who create Halloweentown, but no one with prejudice will be allowed entry into their world.

**Spoilers...**

Harry/Ginny...Evan/Luna...Rose/Draco...Iris/Theo

**Heirs of...**

Harry - Potter & Gryffindor...Evan - Peverell & Black...Rose - Ravenclaw & Le Fay...Iris - Emrys & Slytherin

**Author's Note:**

> Final Word Count: 1,172


End file.
